I Belong to You
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka lets Tsuzuki take control in bed.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

_Translations:_

_Nushi - Owner_

_dorei - slave_

_-Sama - ultra polite ending to a name_

_-kun - ending for boys names_

_Kami - god _

_Arigatou - Thank you_

--

"I want to try something new," Tsuzuki said, relaxing on the sofa.

"What would that be?" his partner and lover asked. The boy was laying on top of him.

"Remember that Master-slave case we had?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Uh huh, what about it?" Hisoka asked, leaning down to kiss the man's neck.

"Well, would you ever want to, you know, try it?" the purple eyed shinigami asked. Hisoka stopped kissing him and looked up.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"In bed, if I wanted to say, control you, would you let me?" Tsuzuki asked him.

"You already control me in bed Tsu," Hisoka told him.

"You control us in bed as well Soka, but what I mean is, you know, if you called me Nushi-sama and I referred to you as dorei-kun, and you did whatever I told you to do. Would you let us try it that way?" the man asked.

"I don't see why not, we always try new things," the boy said. He was already getting hot thinking about calling his lover Nushi-sama and doing whatever the man told him to do.

--

Tsuzuki pulled him into their bedroom telling him to undress for him as the man sat on the edge of the bed. Hisoka shyly lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Unbuttoning his jeans, he slid the zipper down and let them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and removed his socks.

"Beautiful," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Arigatou," Hisoka whispered back. He was shy about being naked even though they'd been in an intimate relationship for over a year.

Tsuzuki smiled at him and pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck. Hisoka threw back his head to give his partner better access to his flesh. The man's hands rubbing up and down the sides of his body.

"You sure you don't mind this baby?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No I don't mind," the boy told him.

"Alright then, who am I?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My Nushi-sama," Hisoka said.

"And you're my what?" the man prompted.

"Your dorei-kun," the boy replied.

"Good boy," Tsuzuki said gently. Hisoka's member twitched as his lover said the words.

"You like when I tell you you're a good boy huh?" the amethyst eyed man asked smiling.

Hisoka nodded, "Yes, Nushi-sama."

"Good, you'll do whatever I ask you to do," Tsuzuki told him. Hisoka nodded again, his green eyes looking into Tsuzuki's purple.

"I want you to undress me," the older male said.

Tsuzuki watched as the beautiful boy stood up from his lap. He watched as Hisoka unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and slipping them off his legs. Tsuzuki was beginning to harden as the boy unbuttoned his white dress shirt and slipped his arms out of the sleeves. He smiled when Hisoka was finished and the boy stood next to the bed, waiting to be told what to do next.

"Come here dorei-kun," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka obeyed without question, sliding into his partner's lap.

He didn't know if he should touch the man, but was glad when Tsuzuki noticed him lifting his hands hesitantly then dropping them again.

"It's okay, you can touch me dorei-kun," Tsuzuki said gently.

"Arigatou Nushi-sama," Hisoka whispered, as he wound his arms around his partner's neck. Tsuzuki sucked on his neck.

Hisoka loved when Tsuzuki touched him. His body would heat up and tingles would spread from his fingers and toes up and down his spine. He moaned as his lover's lips moved down to kiss his chest, swirling his tongue around one nipple then the other, biting softly in between licks.

"Stand up," his partner told him. Hisoka stood up, watching as Tsuzuki scooted backwards on the bed, then said, "Dorei-kun, come here. I want you on top of me."

Hisoka climbed onto the bed, crawling over to his partner. He gently rolled on top of the man, reveling in the feeling as their warm flesh caressed each other. The boy gasped as Tsuzuki arched up, making his erection press into his own.

"Ah, nnn," Hisoka moaned.

"Like that dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki whispered, repeating the movement.

Hisoka gulped, "Yes Nushi-sama, very much."

Tsuzuki chuckled as he kissed him on the lips.

"Turn around now. I want your mouth on me," the older shinigami told him.

The boy nodded, turning his body around so his mouth hovered over his partner's erection. He almost screamed as he felt a finger probing his entrance.

"You know what I want you to do dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice was heavy with lust.

"Yes Nushi-sama," the boy replied.

"Tell me then dorei-kun," the man ordered.

"You want me to suck your member Nushi-sama," Hisoka replied.

"Mmhm. While you're doing that, I'm going to play with you. Would you like that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I would like that," Hisoka said, closing his eyes as desire flooded into him.

"Good boy. Show me how good your mouth feels," his partner told him.

Opening his mouth, Hisoka licked the tip of Tsuzuki's erection, tasting the pearly pre-cum that had escaped through the slit. He pressed his tongue against the slit, enjoying the sounds Tsuzuki was making as he slid the man's member into his mouth taking it all the way in.

Tsuzuki was now sliding his finger into Hisoka, watching as the boy pushed backwards, moaning around the shaft in his mouth. Bucking his hips, Tsuzuki groaned as he felt the tip of his arousal hit the back of Hisoka's throat, but the boy didn't gag, so used to this by now.

Sliding another finger into his partner, Tsuzuki asked if Hisoka liked how it felt. Hisoka nodded.

"I... want more Nushi-sama," Hisoka said, sliding his mouth off of his lover's member.

"How many more dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Two more Nushi-sama," the boy answered.

"What do you say?" asked the older male.

"Please Nushi-sama, two more fingers," Hisoka moaned as two more fingers were added. As the fingers slid in and out of him, he took Tsuzuki's erection back into his mouth.

They tightened at the same time. Hisoka knew when Tsuzuki was about to climax and he sucked harder as he pushed backwards on the four fingers inside him, gasping as they hit his sweet spot. He felt the fluid hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed his lover's seed. He climaxed on Tsuzuki's chest, making the man moan in contentment.

"Dorei-kun, come here," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka rolled off as Tsuzuki pulled his fingers from his body. He turned around on the bed, laying next to his lover. Tsuzuki coated a finger in Hisoka's seed, and lifted it to his lips, sucking on his finger. Hisoka watched as his member hardened again.

"Do you want some dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked silkily as he coated his finger again. Hisoka swallowed hard and nodded.

"I can't hear you when you nod, dorei-kun," Tsuzuki told him.

"Yes please Nushi-sama, I would like some," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki smiled as he placed his hand behind the boy's head, and pulled it down to his chest. The boy slipped his tongue out and lapped up his own seed. Tsuzuki hardened as he watched.

"That's good enough dorei-kun," the shinigami told his lover. "Get on your hands and knees."

The boy stopped licking his partner's chest and did as he was told. He looked back to see his lover kneeling behind him. He wasn't quite prepared for the feel of Tsuzuki's hand smacking his rear and he cried out.

"Did I hurt you baby?" Tsuzuki asked, concern in his voice.

"No, I wasn't expecting it," Hisoka answered.

"Do you want to stop?" the man asked.

Hisoka shook his head, "No Nushi-sama, I don't want to stop," he smirked and Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Good boy dorei-kun," Tsuzuki said, as he smacked him on the behind again. Hisoka moaned as the spanking made his behind heat up. By the time he lost count of how many smacks Tsuzuki had given him, he was begging for more.

"Please Nushi-sama, more," Hisoka begged, his voice coming out in a whine in between pants. He didn't even care if he was begging and whining. It felt so good all he wanted was more.

"You're such an obedient little boy dorei-kun," Tsuzuki murmured as he continued spanking the boy.

"Nnn," Hisoka moaned.

"Who do you belong to?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked.

"I belong to you," the boy replied, pushing into hand that was now rubbing his sensitive behind.

"And who am I?" the man asked.

"My Nushi-sama," Hisoka answered.

"Good dorei-kun. I want to be inside you, would you like that?" Tsuzuki asked him.

"Yes please," the boy said.

"Yes please what?" Tsuzuki said.

"Yes please Nushi-sama," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki put his hands on Hisoka's hips as he pressed the tip of his member to the boy's entrance. Hisoka pushed backwards, trying to get the man inside him. Tsuzuki smiled and thrust into his lover causing Hisoka to cry out in pleasure. His hands clenching the sheets.

As Tsuzuki moved in and out of him, Hisoka pushed into his lover, trying to get him deeper, if that were possible. He was a mess of tingling nerves and wrung out emotions. He whimpered when Tsuzuki pulled out of him, trying to push his lover back into him.

"Calm down dorei-kun. I want you to ride me," Tsuzuki told him, as he laid on his back.

He motioned for Hisoka to sit on top of him which the boy obediently did. Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka by the hips, pressing the boy down on top of his erection, moaning as the boy slid down onto him. Arching up, he thrust into his lover. Hisoka rested his palms on Tsuzuki's chest as he moved his hips in time to Tsuzuki's thrusts.

"Kami, you feel incredible," Tsuzuki whispered, his eyes hazy with love and desire.

"I wonder if I feel half as incredible as you do inside me," Hisoka murmured, adding, "My Nushi-sama."

Tsuzuki laughed, his voice raw as he arched up again to rub against Hisoka's prostrate, causing the boy to scream his name as he climaxed.

"Dorei-kun, I love you," Tsuzuki said as he came inside his lover.

"Mmmm, we should try this again," Hisoka whispered, collapsing on top of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki nodded, running his hands over the boy's reddened behind, making Hisoka hiss at the sting.

"Seems like you won't be able to sleep on your back tonight," Tsuzuki said.

"That's alright, Nushi-sama, your dorei-kun will just sleep on top of you," Hisoka told him, smiling as he kissed him on the neck. Tsuzuki chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Sounds good, my sweet Soka," Tsuzuki told him softly as Hisoka yawned and nodded, whispering 'I love you' as they fell asleep, too exhausted to move.


End file.
